hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitoya Amaguni
Hitoya Amaguni (MC name "Heaven & Hell") is a lawyer and a current member of Bad Ass Temple. Profile A lawyer who will take on any case for the right amount of money. However, he hates bullying and is willing to represent its victims pro bono. Despite having a sharp tongue, he has a heart of gold and he is an old friend of Jakurai Jinguji. Story Being a successful lawyer who never lost any court case, Hitoya pledged in front of my brother’s grave that he'll always represent bullying victims pro bono, despite his love for money. Therefore, when he heard that Kuko Harai was charged of assault, after beating school bullies who almost forced a student to commit suicide, Hitoya agreed to represent him. Hitoya threatened bullies that he'd sue every single one of them as the assaulters. Also, he represented Jyushi Aimono who was also a bullying victim for free. During his attorney career, Hitoya befriended Jakurai Jinguji and although they were friends, Hitoya was always seeking the way to defeat him just once. One day, he was visited by Jyushi who told him that his plushie pig Amanda was stolen, so he asked Hitoya to use the law and help him find her. Irritated, Hitoya couldn't help him with that but noticed that Jyushi is too much of a crybaby and he needed to do something about that. Hitoya was concerned about Jyushi's weak nature and offered him to use Jakurai's therapy or training in Buddhist temple to become stronger, as Jyushi chose Buddhist training. Hitoya and Jyushi visited the temple and monk agreed to allow Jyushi to train there, but only if Kuko could train him. Hitoya wasn't sure about Kuko but since it was Jyushi's choice, he agreed to train under Kuko's watch. As a training method, Kuko decided to use his Hypnosis Mic to relentlessly attack Jyushi to develop strength in him and even got Hitoya to help him with that. Finally, Jyushi managed to withstand Kuko's attack and even strike him back. Noticing Jyushi's progress, Kuko offered him to form a team and Jyushi accepted his offer. Hitoya was about to leave, however, Kuko stopped him and told him that he must join their team as well. When Hitoya asked the reason why Kuko replied that he would finally get an opportunity to defeat Jakurai in a battle. Hitoya hesitantly accepted his offer and together, they formed Bad Ass Temple to represent Nagoya Division. As well as Kuko, Hitoya attended the first Division rap battle to witness the fight between Matenrō and Fling Posse. Relationships Kuko Harai Hitoya agreed to represent Jyushi in court for free, as he confronted a group of bullies in his school. Hitoya mostly irritated by Kuko's actions, as Kuko thinks that Hitoya is just a money-hungry lawyer, they still respect each other nonetheless. Jyushi Aimono Hitoya agreed to represent Jyushi in court for free, as he was a victim of bullying, so grateful Jyushi started to spent a lot of time around Hitoya. Although Hitoya was mostly irritated by Jyushi's eccentric attitude, he is concerned about his habit to cry on every minor occasion. Jakurai Jinguji According to Hitoya and Jakurai, they are good friends, however, Hitoya always wanted an opportunity to defeat Jakurai, as he hasn’t won against Jakurai even once. Trivia * The name Hitoya means "prison" (獄). * Hitoya's surname Amaguni means "heaven, sky" (天) (ama) and "country" (国) (kuni/'guni'). Gallery Heaven&Hell.png Navigation Category: Characters Category:Bad Ass Temple